Riddlemaster
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-06-06 *'Submitted by': Amaya Hozuki *'Rank': B *'Overseer': Levi Yuki *'Recapper': Levi Yuki *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 *'Other Reward': Kaito: A small puppet cat, Amaya: a small puppet dog, Sankuro: A small puppet crow RP purposes, have no actual use in battle. 'Ninja Team' *Kaito Suzuki *Amaya Hozuki *Sankuro Chikamatsu 'Mission Profile' Goal: Get the puppet scroll. Story: Sankuro has heard rumors of a scroll with secrets about puppet mastery lied within a base in the land of wind. Mission Recap The team meets a little north of the base. From there they head south to the base. They meet a hideous, crazy, old lady. She has antidotes for the poisons in the base and gives them to Amaya in return for Sankuro kissing her. They open the door near there and enter a room full of trapwires and five torches. They read a riddle that says that only the blind man can walk through there. They figure it out and put out all the torches. Then they see all the traps highlighted with glow in the dark paint. A text shows up congratulating them on solving the riddle as they head into the next room. The next room is a long pitch black hallway with a massive snake snoring in the middle and traps along all sides of the room. There is another riddle. The snake got mad, but has no feelings. They uncovered that it meant sense of touch. They walk over the sleeping snakes body where there are no traps to the end of the halway entering the other door at the end. Another message shows up congratulating them. The third room is pitch black and a riddle says to break open the gifts. They figure its probably the capsules. They open one and it illuminates the entire room. They see three doors. One with a blue stripe and others with red, yellow and white. There are spike traps hanging above all doors. If you take the wrong one it will fall down. There is a riddle The lassie as pure as a rose has to find a way, she has to take the path of death, though they could not figure this out and broke open another capsule. A message showed up mocking them, but then a compass came up in the middle of the room and a riddle came up saying death was the beginning. They figured this meant they had to go north. As they head through the exit they hear victory music and confetti flies around. A message shows up saying that they bested the riddlemaster. She bearhugs all of them as they head through the final door and thanks them for playing with her. She had leaked the puppet scroll rumors, so that ninja would come. She was so happy that they played that she gave them something. Amaya a small puppet dog, Sankuro a small puppet crow and Kaito a small puppet cat. They were created by the inventor of puppet mastery, so they are very valuable, but are regular puppets in every other aspect. They have no use in battle and are for rp puroses. The woman lets them out the backdoor telling them to step by again sometime. Category:Mission